Desde que te bese mientras dormías
by Sof-Chan
Summary: A partir de ese día...Tu eres mio y yo soy tuyo...es nuestro secreto,sin importar quien se interponga y de los miedos,llegaremos juntos a la final.-Lo se Mal summary esta es mi 2da historia de TDI es NoahxCody...espero les guste y dejen reviews n.n


Desde que te bese mientras dormías

Capitulo 1: El secreto en la cabaña

Comentarios antes de empezar: Mi 2da historia de TDI!..Que bueno que a muchos les haya gustado mi primera historia! (4 reviews-por ahora- para mi valen mucho!) y pues alguien si no me equivoco pidió más!..Pues aquí les traigo más..Aunque ahí les fallo en algo...creían que iba a ser "comedia"...Bueno pues no será así..En fin ya lo leerán por ustedes mismos...

Como siempre advertencia, esta historia es slash/yaoi léala bajo su propio riesgo (más aun porque estoy tomando soda de limón...y no estoy bromeando o.o)

Ah! si la historia fue inspirada en un RPG que tuve con una amiga...aunque supongo que algunas cambiaran...Como que esta cosa tendrá un final..espero.(La 1era historia si tuvo final por ser one-shoot, pero esta será de varios capítulos)

Sin más .. HERE WE GO!

----

Era una noche en el campamento...Todos dormían en sus respectivas cabañas...a excepción de Cody quien se encontraba en un lugar diferente..En otra cabaña un tanto alejada del lugar...esperando a Noah.

**Cody POV **

_Ya se tardo media hora...¿De quien fue la idea de siempre vernos aqui?..oh cierto fue mi idea,como sea espero que no le haya pasado nada..la verdad,más por la relación que llevamos,aunque es extraño...que más da._

_Aunque últimamente se ha estado comportando raro..._

_**End of the POV**_

En ese momento abre la puerta del oscuro lugar...es Noah quien trae un libro a la mano

-Hasta que llegaste!-Lo recibe Cody con algo de molestia

-Lo siento-responde mientras cierra la puerta-no encontraba mi libro..

Noah se sentó recostándose en el respaldo de la cama (la cual por cierto estaba algo vieja, como todo en ese lugar) a lado de Cody...

-¿Porque me regañas?-Pregunto el moreno abriendo su libro-¿Acaso tenias miedo a al oscuridad o bien..me extrañabas?

Antes eso último Cody se sonrojo....Noah lo noto

-Exacto...Me extrañabas-dijo mientras hojeaba su libro el cual le aburrió, lo cerró y lo dejo a lado de la cama-

-P-pues si...-respondió con algo de timidez-no estaría aquí si no estuvieras conmigo...

-Si ya se,que estamos juntos y eso-le dio un beso en la mejilla-...Pero es nuestro secreto

Así era, ellos dos se volvieron en pareja ,después del "incidente" del beso en el oido..ambos lograron "arreglar sus asuntos" volviéndose novios, aunque claro era en secreto..puesto que si alguien de la Isla lo descubría...podían ser expulsados y por ende separarlos para siempre...y para poder "darse una escapada" encontraron esta cabaña que no tenia ninguna cámara...ahi podrían pasar el tiempo libre juntos sin el temor de ser juzgados por los demás participantes.

-Si lo se...te juro no decirle a nadie-dijo el ojiverde-Aunque esta muy oscuro...admito que me da algo de inseguridad estar aquí...

-Tienes miedo...¿Cierto?-Respondió Noah acariciándole una mejilla-pero la luz de la luna te hacen notar..en especial tus bellos ojos...

-E-en serio-estaba mas rojo que antes-¿Piensas asi?

-Pues claro-se le acerco más a sus labios-me gustas demasiado...

Le dio un beso...empezaron a besarse ,Noah estaba arriba de Cody..Sintiendo el calor de sus labios...

Pasaron como unos 5 minutos, Noah se detuvo...

-Sucede..¿su-sucede algo?-preguntaba algo agitado este Cody

-Nada..-respondió Noah-pero ahorita sucederá algo...

El moreno se deshiso de sus ropas, quedando en boxers.. aumento más la tonalidad de rojo de Cody..a más rojo!

-¿De que te apenas?-pregunto Noah con una mirada diferente..muy maliciosa

-E-es que...-trataba de evitar a toda costa el ojiverde lo que su pareja quería hacerle-somos..somos hombres..si eso es.

-¿Y?..Si eso fuera un impedimento, en primer lugar, no estaríamos juntos- respondió Noah, callándole.

-E..es cierto...-admitió con ago de desilusión, se quería zafar de la situación ,era un inexperto en ese tipo de asuntos...

-Esta bien..Continuemos-le ataco al cuello..dándole besos y lamidas llenas de "amor"

-N-Noah-gimió..la verdad lo amaba pero no para hacer eso..aun-¿Qué haces?

-A hacerte...-le dijo al oído su "plan"-¿Que opinas?

Lo que sea que haya dicho..no fue muy agradable que digamos para Cody puesto que...

-NO!-Grito de terror-Ayuda...

-No tengas miedo-dijo Noah mientras rozaba su mano en el pecho del chico-te haré sentir bien...

-N-no gracias-intentaba justificarse...Más sintiendo esa mano...Empezaba a llegar a un lugar indebido-AYU...

Noah le tapo la boca antes de terminar ese grito que seguramente habría despertado a todos en la isla.

-Cállate-dijo sin soltar la mano de la boca-no seas idiota y no grites

-N-no soy ningún idiota-se logro soltar Cody de su pareja, la verdad estaba muy pero muy molesto- tu!..que demonios pensabas..uh..¿Qué haces?!

-Me visto-respondió mientras bueno ya lo dijo-No quiero que pienses que soy alguna clase violador-Guardo la compostura y tomo su libro-Entien…¿Donde esta?

Cody aprovecho el momento para huir espantado...Corrió y se tiro dentro de un arbusto..y se hecho a llorar del miedo y dolor...

-I-intento-pensaba mientras estaba en lagrimas-intento hacérmelo...

Fin del capitulo

---

Comentario Final: Tadaaa! done and done! Aquí esta el primer capitulo..pobre Cody!(aunque yo si me hubiera aprovechado de las intenciones de Noah ¬u¬..okey basta de ponerme hot xD) no me gusta verlo triste..pero bueno en parte si porque me gusta el Drama!..por algo la Isla del Drama..¿No creen?.

Espero les guste la historia tanto como para dejarme sus reviews y criticas(CONSTRUCTIVAS!..okey? si no te gusta este tipo de historias..Pues nadie te obliga..Cierto? respeto tu opinión y debes respetar la mia,okey..emh basta de pelearme con gente imaginaria xD!) y ah! esto ya tiene la ortografía bien!..wheee!

Bien me despido y gente! sigan viendo el reality más ardiente de la TV..La Isla del..DRAMA!

Chris: no te robes mis frases ¬.¬

Sof: esteeeem..Adiós XD-huye-


End file.
